Kiss Me or Not
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: 24 left, to Heck with it, he's going to live!
1. 24 Hours

Disclaimer: _Castle_ belongs to ABC; I only own the first Nikki Heat book

Summary: He only had 24 hours left, and he was going to live it to the fullest.

A.N. Johanna's still alive

"They kicked me off the case to take care of my dying fiancé," she told him. "I know they're going to find the antidote, but will they find it in time?"

"I know exactly how I want to spend it too." Castle said, scooting up in bed. "I want to be married to you."

"Rick… this isn't the time; they _are_ going to find it."

"Well, we could have something simple and renew our vows with everyone else if I survive."

"We still need some witnesses though, and I would prefer them to be family….. The airlines owe me a favor from one of our last cases, so….."

" I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The mayor said. The new Mr. and Mrs. Castle locked lips until someone tapped them on the shoulder.

"Dad, I hate to break up the love fest, but, don't you have to enjoy the day with everyone?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, right."

Hours later they fell into bed. Kate's dress fell to the floor in synch with Rick's pants.


	2. A New Case

Disclaimer: Still don't own

_3 Months later…_

The antidote worked, but not before the new couple saw lots of bed action.

"Mom, how did you tell Dad?" Kate asked Johanna.

"Well, it depends on the man. I don't quite remember, but I know you'll find something that will completely blow Rick's mind."

"Blow Dad's mind about what?" Alexis walked through the door of the D.C. apartment. Kate gave her a look.

Oh, congrats!"

"Hey, to you too, you're going to be a big sister. And I think I found the perfect way to tell him, but I'll need your help."

He saw the Classified folder on the kitchen table and just could not resist. He opened it up to find pictures of nursery designs, a few sonograms and a strange piece of paper. It had a picture of a large castle, a medium castle, and a small castle in a crib.

"Are you looking through my work again? You know what happened last time." Kate walked into the room.

"No." He shut it quickly.

She poured a cup of coffee and smirked while taking a drink.

"Well, I have to get in the shower and go to work. I already ate." She pecked him on the cheek and left the room.

"So how'd it go this morning?" McCord asked as they rode to work.

"Knowing him, he'll mull over everything and try to get the 12th involved, but Alexis will be able to help. And you know my husband; he won't stop digging until he absolutely knows the answer, even if it breaks national security."

"Probably. How are the renewal plans coming?"

"Great. And we've narrowed down our first dance song and what we're going to walk into the reception to."

"Oh?"

"We decided on _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This_ and _That's My Kind of Night."_

_A.N. Someone mentioned they didn't think country suited the pair, but I wanted to explain why I chose these songs. I chose it for the lyrics. In "Shouldn't kiss me Like this, the line I thought of was " they're think we're falling in love, but we're just friends." Kinda sums up the previous seasons, at least the beginning ones. And "That's My Kind of Night" talked about 'going down town', reminding me about usually taking suspects "down town" to be questioned by the authorities. I just wanted to state what I was thinking with this. __  
_


	3. Your WHAT?

Disclaimer: Do not own

"Hi, Dad," Alexis said. "What are you looking at?" She looked over his shoulder. "You know you shouldn't be looking at her stuff."

"Since when are nursery samples a threat to national security?" He asked.

"When a murder takes place in one." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Maybe she left this for me to find on purpose."

"Ya think?"

"But what does this mean?" He asked, handing over the castle picture.

"Dad, think. One's big, one's medium and one's little, plus there's another one off to the side."

" I didn't notice that one. Maybe this is some sort of clue. Tiny castle, no that's not right. Little castle… still not. Baby castle? _ Baby_? She's pregnant!"

"You catch on fast; like the time with the binoculars and the window."

"She certainly knows how to plan things, doesn't she." He picked up his cell phone and hit 2 on speed dial.

"Just give it a minute. He'll figure it out; although it took him forever to figure out that we staged a fake crime scene for his birthday last year." Kate took another sip of decaffeinated coffee and yawned. "I really wish I could drink regular coffee though; Decaffeinated defeats the purpose. So, where are we on the latest threat?"

"Not much. Nothing's new since the debate over how to tackle weapons in other countries. Nothing domestic today, yet." McCord responded.

_ Three, two, one_, She counted. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNNNNNNNNG!

"Beckett." She answered.

"Hey, sexy. We need a bigger house."

"You figured it out. See you at home." She hung up. "As long as he doesn't name his next book _In Heat_, I won't have to kill him."


End file.
